GRSRS Special (Far Eastern Rhapsody of a North Western Variety)
by Pergold
Summary: A meger is to be held between Gensokyo Railway and the North Western Railway! However, an evil engine from Germany and his crew plan to take over the island. Reimu also finds an old enemy, will Marklin, Hans, and Stefan be stopped? Only if Reimu could befriend her old foe, who had been banished to the island of Sodor by Yukari. Spell card duels, chases, and gunfights await!
1. Please Wait Warmly

Dear Friends,

Reimu has returned from the Island of Sodor, she

has experienced many things while she was there

she met various faces, some new, some old.

She told me all sorts of things and I took notes of course,

like how the merger talks went and told me about

this one engine and his crew, I was told of an engine

called Marklin, he and crew were something 'political'. I still don't know

what she was on about, but I still managed to write down

everything that has happened on Sodor, I even heard that

Yuyuko had a thing for the Fat Controller, of course, I'm

getting ahead of myself. I don't want to spoil the surprise.

I hope you enjoy, as I will take a break, as I plan to

move my shrine elsewhere within the bounds of Gensokyo.

Sincerely, The Author


	2. Theme of North Western Story

Ichihiro had been in the works for weeks now, for preparation for his to Sodor, he had been regauged from the Japanese Standard Gauge (3 feet, 8 Inches) to the British Standard Gauge (4 feet, 8 and a half inches). He felt weird being on track that seemed to him was unusually wide. His coaches, Ani and Kuraraberu were also being regauged as well as they two were going to Sodor.

Finally the day arrived, Reimu Hakurei, the entire Yakumo clan, Nitori Kawashiro, as well as the Scarlet Controller and her head maid, Youmu Konpaku and her mistress, Yuyuko Saigayouji came along. Burke-Chan and Blair-Chan came along as well as this was very important business for them and thus have taken the trip to Sodor seriously.

"I can believe we'll all be going on vacation!" said Yuyuko gleefully.

"Why did you bring her and her gardener with you? Yukari?!" asked a grumpy Blair-Chan.

"She doesn't get out much." said Yukari, simply.

"Alright, Ichihiro." said Yukari.

"I'm going to put you into one of my gaps." she continued, "Once we get to Sodor, it will be night and I need you to be prepared for that."

Ichihiro blew steam in excitement.

"That's a good engine." said Yukari, only to wince at what she had just said.

She created a gap, it was big enough for Ichihiro to pull his train into. Yukari boarded the train and Ichihiro went slowly forward into the gap. Once into the gap, she saw many things. It was like a space between spaces, the sky was of a thousand eyes, peering down at him. The purple horizon greeted Ichihiro with a certain feeling of the unknown, giving him a sense of dread.

"This is giving me the creeps." said Ichihiro.

"I can feel it too." replied his driver.

It felt like an hour until Ichihiro was told to stop. Yukari got out and she created another gap.

"Alright Ichihiro, this should put us somewhere on Sodor, I don't know where but we're over the boundary." she said.

Ichihiro could only gulp as he moved into the gap to his final destination.

It was night on the Island of Sodor, a green Stainer Black 5 with red lining was waiting on a siding, he waiting for his train to be finally arranged. He was looking around when he saw a shape that look familiar to him.

"Thomas?" he said.

He whistled and called out, "Thomas! What are you doing?! Aren't you supposed to be at Ffarquhar?!"

But the engine didn't respond.

"Strange." said the Black 5.

Ichihiro's eyes had to adjust to the sudden darkness, inside of Ani, Ran had set up a map of the island and was showing where they were.

"We should be here, in this place called Tidmouth." she said.

"Where is this 'Tidmouth'?" asked Burke-Chan.

"Right on the coast right here." replied Ran.

Ichihiro didn't know but he was on the mainline, he knew to whistle when he approached a signalbox and they cleared him, soon Ichihiro reached Knapford, where he would be put until the next morning, when he will be shown off to Sir Stephen Topham Hatt, also known as the Fat Controller by the other engines of his railway.

However, back in Tidmouth, the Green Black 5 was stuck.

"Sorry Henry." said his driver.

"What do you mean by that?" Henry replied.

"Somehow we missed our path, we would have to wait for a little while. The signalmen down the mainline are really confused right now, something about a mystery engine."

"Bother."

"Bother is right."

The engine and his crew were confused by what had just happened, just like the signalmen. The mystery engine however was at the next station down from where he was. But for now, the Flying Kipper would have to wait.


	3. Septette for the Dead Controller

The next morning, Ichihiro woke up from his nap and saw that the sun had risen. The various youkai that had been in his coaches had gone off to find a place to stay for the time they would have to stay on Sodor. His crew soon returned and began to light his fire.

"What time is it?" asked Ichihiro.

His driver yawned, "I think its 6:30. Isn't it?"

"I don't know!" said his firewoman wearily, "My watch still says its night."

Soon Ichihiro saw an angry looking Gresley A1 with blue paint and red lining coming up to him.

"Where are my coaches?!" he said grumpily.

"What?" said Ichihiro.

"Thomas! I'm asking you where my coaches have-" the big blue engine stopped, then he continued, "Why are you here? Don't you have a branchline?"

"I was here because of a merger or something." said Ichihiro, trying his best to pronounce english properly.

"Your not Thomas." said the big blue engine, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ichihiro and I said I was here because of a _merger_." said Ichihiro.

"Oh, so your foreign."

"No, I'm Ichihiro, and who are you to insult me!"

"I'm Gordon!" said the big blue engine.

"I'm or _was_ the express engine, of course Pip and Emma do the Wild Nor' Wester for me. I used to pull it to Barrow-In-Furness but they can pull it to London."

Gordon looked over to the top of Ichihiro's boiler, Ichihiro had a big brass dome and a strange box towards where his boiler met his cab.

"What class of engine are you?" asked Gordon.

"I'm a JGR Class 3900." answer Ichihiro.

"What's JGR?" asked Gordon, again.

"I think its Japanese Government Railway or something. I'm from the Gensokyo Railway however." replied Ichihiro.

"When were you built?"

"Oh, sometime in 2013."

Gordon was surprised, "2013?! Were you built by railway enthusiasts like Tornado was?"

"I don't know. But I was built by the kappas."

"C'mon Ichihiro!" said his driver, finally.

"Let's get you moving around."

"Can I shunt Gordon's train?" asked Ichihiro.

"Sure whatever." said his driver, he didn't know what he was supposed to do whilst the others were away and soon had Ichihiro marshal coaches around the yard.

A Stout Gentleman looked from his office in the station, "I thought I stationed Thomas to his branchline?" he said to himself.

Soon, Gordon's line of coaches were set, but Ichihiro was tired.

"How are you tired already, young Ichihiro." said Gordon.

"I'm not used to these coaches' weight. I was only regauged yesterday." replied Ichihiro.

"Yesterday?!" said Gordon loudly, "That's impossible! It should have taken you weeks to get here!"

"It because of Yukari and her gaps."

Gordon stopped talking as he thought Ichihiro was completely off his smokebox. The passengers got on and soon Gordon set off. Ichihiro stood by on the platform when a large man with a suit and top hat walked up to him.

"Thomas!" he yelled, "What are you doing here!"

"Who's this Thomas?" asked Ichihiro.

The Stout Gentleman was taken aback by the engine's thick Japanese accent.

"Your not Thomas! Who are you!" he shouted.

"He's Ichihiro! He's one of _our_ engines!" came a voice.

The Stout Gentleman turned around and saw a little girl in a white dress and mob cap, with a somewhat older woman next to her with white hair and in a maid's outfit, and she was carrying a parasol over the smaller girl's head.

"Who are you, little girl." said the Stout Gentleman.

"I'm Remilia Scarlet! I'm here to talk to you about our merger." said the girl.

"Remilia Scarlet?" laughed the Stout Gentleman, "The Remilia I know is much older as she owns a railway."

"Yeah I'm." said Remilia, trying to prove her existence.

"No your not." said the Stout Gentleman.

"I'm too!" replied Remilia, her charisma was beginning to break.

The Stout Gentleman turned his attention to the maid and asked her a question.

"Are you Ms. Scarlet?" he asked.

The maid seemed to know very little English and only pointed to herself and said, "Sakuya Izayoi."

"Then who the bleeding hell _is_ Remilia Scarlet."

Then suddenly, a blonde woman seemed to mysterious appear right behind his back. The Stout Gentleman was spooked.

"Are you Remilia Scarlet?" he asked.

"I'm Yukari Yakumo, and that's Remilia Scarlet over there." Yukari then pointed to the little girl.

"But...but...but...but..." spluttered the Stout Gentleman.

"C'mon, ask me a question only one would now about owning a railway." said Remilia.

"Okay. What is an engine's paint called?" he asked.

"Its a livery." Remilia responded.

"Fine, any rail fan would know that but what's a-"

"Footplate? Gauge? Wheel Arrangement? How many collisions, several. C'mon you old hag! Ask me!"

"How did you?...Fine...Hello Ms. Scarlet." said the Stout Gentleman, finally giving up.

"So you must be Sir Stephen Topham Hatt?" said Remilia.

"C'mon, let's get into my office and we can talk about your merger proposal." said Sir Topham Hatt.

"That's better." said Remilia.

What Sir Topham Hatt didn't know was that Yukari had manipulated what Sir Topham Hatt's questions would be by bending fate, and made them easy so Remilia could answer them as she only knew little about the technicalities of railway engineering.

The three walked into the station building, leaving Ichihiro to stand by. Ichihiro rested and then asked the stationmaster about doing the shunting until he is to be summoned by his controller. He agreed and told Ichihiro a list of what to do. Every time a another came by and confused him for Thomas, all what Ichihiro had to do was talk to them and by accent alone, prove that he isn't what the other engines think he is. He soon met other engines like James, a red L&YR Class 28, Bear, a BR Class 35, and some other engines. Including Henry, whom had seen Ichihiro last night.

"Hey, what were you doing last night! I saw you and you made me lose my path!"

"I'm sorry. I had only just arrived." Ichihiro said.

Henry became sympathetic, "It's fine, you probably weren't used to how things work here."

Henry left and stopped by one of the platforms, his driver told the firewoman to get out and ask about the blue tank engine in the yard. The firewoman was Asian and had strands of red and white in a sea of black hair. She walked towards the station building and walked into another woman dressed in red with detached sleeves, the firewoman said sorry then realized who she was. The woman in red also saw who the railway worker was too. The two went their separate ways, the woman in red was Reimu Hakurei and she had a feeling of wanting to have a stiff drink.

"I hadn't had this dread since before Seija left, I wonder." Reimu looked back and saw that the other woman was gone.

Reimu walked into the Fat Controller's office where Remilia and Sir Topham Hatt were already talking.

"I see. So your saying that you want a merger is so we could supply you with goods only we Sudrians can produce?"

"And so we can allow joint control of our railways, you would have access to the Japanese market and to our industry." said Remilia, trying her hardest to sound remotely professional.

Reimu knocked on the door, "We're busy!" said Sir Topham Hatt.

But Remilia managed to overrule the Fat Controller's words, "Come in!" she said.

Reimu opened the door and walked in, "Ah Reimu! Nice of you to join!" said Remilia.

Reimu said hello, albeit Sir Topham Hatt couldn't understand her. But Remilia managed to translate for her.

"Is Japanese a second language for you?" asked Sir Topham Hatt.

"Third language." Remilia replied.

"Then what was your second?"

"English."

"What was your first?"

"I forget, was it Romanian? Hungarian?"

Sakuya interrupted and reminded Remilia that her first language was in deed, Romanian.

"Ah, I can see that." said Sir Topham Hatt, looking at Remilia's pale complexion and rounded eyes, but he hadn't noticed that Remilia had wings, but Remilia was trying very hard in fact, to not reveal herself as a vampire, she planning to save that fact for before she leaves.

The two continued talking, until they started talking about engines. That was when Remilia reached over Sir Topham Hatt's desk and activated the intercom.

"Ichihiro! Please come over to any of the open platforms! I'm going to show to the North Western Controller!"

The Fat Controller grabbed the microphone away from her, "Don't do that!" cried Sir Topham Hatt.

"But I was only trying to get Ichihiro over here!" said Remilia, childishly.

Sakuya Izayoi and the two Controllers walked over to where Ichihiro was standing.

"This is our No. 1, Ichihiro." said Remilia Scarlet.

"I see, what's his duty on your railway?"

"He shunts, but he has a branchline to himself, he works the Eientei branch and has been very helpful, especially the time a mustard gas explosion happened and he pulled trains day and night to help the humans."

"What is a terrorist attack?" asked Sir Topham Hatt.

"No, it was just a careless magician." replied Remilia.

"a careless magician?!"

"Yes, you old man! Why?"

Sir Topham Hatt recomposed himself and introduced himself to Ichihiro and the two exchanged greetings.

"So your the one doing the shunting?" he asked.

"Yes, I asked the stationmaster and he agreed!" replied Ichihiro cheerfully.

"I see. If your doing the shunting around here? Then who was?"

It turns out that the engine that was suppose to do the shunting at the yard at Knapford Station had broken down and has being repaired at Crovan's Gate.

"Alright, I'll have to put you somewhere. Ah! I think I'll have you work on Thomas' branchline, the two of you look familiar enough. I believe you two can get along pretty quickly." said Sir Topham Hatt, "Is that good with you?"

"Yes sir!" said Ichihiro.

"No, I was talking to Remilia."

Remilia said, "Yes, it'll prove that the Gensokyo Railway has engines that always give a fruitful result no matter where they work."

Ichihiro collected his two coaches and set off for the Ffarquhar branchline, that is, after he was told where that was.

"Is all crews in your engines all female?" Sir Topham Hatt asked.

"Is just how the population is." said Remilia, as plain and simple as she could put it.


	4. German Sanatorium

At Brendam Harbor, an engine was being unloaded, he was a black DRG Class 80 tank engine. The German engine was put onto the rails and his crew fired him up.

"Remember ze plans?" said the engine's driver.

" _Ja_! I remember!" replied the fireman.

" _Wunderbar_!" responded the driver.

"C'mon Marklin! Ve need to start vork!"

" _Ja!_ " said the engine and he set off to find work.

Marklin came from Germany and had been sent to Sodor as his heritage railway couldn't afford him, at least, that was the story. He was sent away because of him and his crew's political beliefs, but thanks to several forgeries, Sir Topham Hatt wasn't told of Marklin's past or of his crew's history. Marklin was told to pull a slow goods train along the coast due west.

"Vhis vill keep me concealed." said Marklin, under his breath.

He was coupled to the train and headed away from the harbor. His driver and fireman were soon talking of plans. Plans of violence, plans of a new world order, plans of a new _reich_. Marklin stayed along the line until the trucks decided to play tricks on him.

"Hold back! Hold back!" laughed the trucks.

" _Scheisse!_ " said Marklin as he felt the trucks drag on him.

His wheels pounded the rails and tried to continue forward, the trucks giggled and he couldn't move much faster. He came to a signal and saw a blue engine with a 4-4-0 wheel arrangement come towards him. He tried to look inconspicuous and tried to not mind the other engine. The blue engine pasted by and didn't question him, Marklin was relieved.

"Who was that?" asked the blue engine.

"I don't know Edward. But I think we should ask." replied the engine's driver.


	5. Voyage 1915

Ichihiro soon found Thomas at Elsbridge station. Ichihiro looked at Thomas, he had six small wheels (just like his), a short stumpy funnel (just like his), a short stumpy cab (just like him), and the same livery. However, that's when the similarities end and the differences begin, Ichihiro appeared slightly shorter and thinner compared to Thomas, and Ichihiro's dome was brass and was bigger than Thomas' dome.

"Hello, you must be Thomas." said Ichihiro.

"And you must be that mystery engine that Henry talked about, you do realize you delayed his train." replied Thomas.

"And what train would that be?"

"The Flying Kipper."

"The Flying Kipper? That reminds me of my railway's Flying Nekogigi. Is the same? Transporting fish and all?"

Thomas was intrigued, "Yes...What else do you have on your railway?"

"My mainline services these two shrines at these two ends of the mainline."

"Shrines? On your mainline?" said Thomas, confused, his driver claified.

"It like having a railway run trains to two churches. Besides, he's probably joking." he said

"But I'm not!" replied Ichihiro.

"I also have two coaches, Ani and Kuraraberu!"

Thomas was taken aback, "I have two coaches and they're called Annie and Clarabell. Its odd how much our railways have in common, same trains, same coaches, except the mainline part."

The two soon befriended each other and talked about their somehow similar lives, like how they forgot their guard and how they were both pulled by their respective railway's big express engine.

"So, these _youkai_? What are they like? I keep hearing them in your stories about your railway." asked Thomas.

"Youkai are many things and people, they're fairies, they're _oni_ , they're _kappa_ , they're vampires and _kitsune_ and many others." replied Ichihiro.

"Strange. Just strange." responded Thomas accordingly.

"Oh he's just joking Thomas! They don't exist!" said Annie.

"Your right Annie." replied Thomas.

"But they _do_ exist!" shouted Ichihiro.

"That Ichihiro is a funny engine." said Clarabell.

"Why? Is it because he's foreign?" replied Annie.

"No, its just he talks about funny things like fairies and lonely things." Clarabell said back.

"I think he said _oni_." corrected Thomas.

"I know what he's talking about!" said Clarabell indignantly.

"No you don't!" called out Annie.

"Stop arguing!" said Thomas.

The two engines continued to work until nightfall. At the sheds where Thomas stayed when he was on his branchline overnight.

"One time." began Ichihiro, "There this time I forgot my guard."

"I think you already told me this, the guard ran back whilst you were at a signal, just like how I did." replied Thomas.

"No, no. I lost my guard because I had to help a pregnant magician get to Eientei."

"What's Eientei?" asked Thomas, completely ignoring the part about the magician.

"Its like a hospital, there's this Lunarian, Eirin Yagokoro, she makes all sort of medicine and there's this ghost that joined her, his name is Henry Blake and used to work at someplace called the 4077th MASH. He helps out with the surgery."

"Sorry I asked." said Thomas, who was given such a large amount of information about the place Ichihiro lived in.

The next morning went well for both tank engines, Thomas had to take some stone trucks and thus Ichihiro did some of his passenger trains. The passengers did complain a little as most of the labeling on the communication cord and some of the windows were written in Japanese and had not been rewritten into English.

Ichihiro was stopped at a level crossing and saw a red bus go by, "Are you up for another race yet, Thomas?" asked the bus.

"I'm not Thomas." said Ichihiro.

"Sorry for the mix up, see you later!" replied the bus.

When Ichihiro next saw Thomas he asked him about the bus he met.

"Oh that must be Bertie, did he ask to race?" said Thomas.

"Yes he did in fact." replied Ichihiro.

"He always wanted to have a rematch, but with those who read the Thin Clergyman's books and the railway enthusiasts, he started asking again. Just for show."

"You raced a bus?" asked Ichihiro.

"Yeah, why have you?"

"Yes. In fact, his name was Hayate and he helped with-"

"The you got stuck in a snow drift?" finished Thomas.

"Yeah, did the same thing happen to you?"

"Yes. You didn't like your snowplow too?"

"Ah, I did."

"Its been many years since I raced Bertie."

"How old are you, Thomas?" asked Ichihiro.

"Over a hundred years now." responded Thomas.

"Wow. A hundred years, I know youkai who are much older than that."

"Really?" said Thomas sarcastically, "When were you built?"

"2013." said Ichihiro.

"Bust my buffers!" exclaimed Thomas, "Were you built by enthusiasts? Just like Tornado?"

"No, Gordon asked me the same question and I told him that I was built by the kappas of Kappa Valley."

"And I'm Queen Elizabeth."

"And I'm Emperor Akihito." chuckled Ichihiro.

"Ah, you remind me of when I was young and cheeky." said Thomas, "Of course we engines had been around for many years, we have seen many people come and go, I can't begin to tell you how many crews I've had since I was built."

"I've only one crew." replied Ichihiro.

"About that." asked Thomas, "Why are they women?"

"Gensokyo's weird like that." replied Ichihiro, "There just happens to be more women than men, that's why Eirin made the Futanari Pill."

"What's the Futanari Pill?" asked Thomas, not knowing what he was getting into.

Ichihiro explained to Thomas what the Futanari Pill did to women, and Thomas was absolutely shocked!

"Cinders and ashes! That must be a joke!"

"No Thomas, that's how the magician got pregnant."

Thomas felt his wheels go numb, "Oh I...uh...must go...like, right now." and with that, Thomas left in a hurry.

"I think you told him too much." Ichihiro's driver laughed.

"I was just telling him what Eirin told me when I asked!" said Ichihiro innocently.

Soon, Ichihiro found more work and got busy. Thomas remained silent for the rest of the day, but when Annie asked him what was wrong, Thomas tried to explain what Ichihiro had told him about the Futanari Pills, but it made his boiler feel weak just talking about it.

"Steady Thomas!" said his driver, "Your beginning not to steam very well. Is old age coming up to you?"

"No." said Thomas, feeling nauseous.

"Thomas, if you keep this up, you might have to go to the works and have you looked at."

Thomas could only silently agree.


	6. Deaf to All But The Express

Sir Topham Hatt had agreed to show off the North Western Railway's mainline to the Scarlet Controller and the rest of Gensokyo Railway's board.

"Stephen." said Yukari.

"Yes, Ms. Yakumo." replied Sir Topham Hatt.

"Mind if I bring a friend?"

"Sure, who is she."

"She's Yuyuko. Hey, Yuyuko! Over here."

A woman with light pink hair and in a lightly colored Kimono, also with a mob cap, walked onto the station platform.

"You must be Yuyuko then." said Sir Topham Hatt.

Everyone boarded and the guard blew his whistle and the train started to move.

"If you saw." began Sir Topham Hatt, "Over private train is being pulled by our No. 4, his name is Gordon and has been our express engine for many years. He's currently retired from pulling the express to Barrow-In-Furness and that service has been replaced by our HST Pip and Emma."

"What's an HST?" asked Remilia.

"The HST is a fine locomotive, its one of the fastest diesel engines currently on British metals." answered Sir Topham Hatt.

While Sir Topham Hatt was talking and telling the group about the stations that Gordon passed by and the history of the railway, Yuyuko stared at the Fat Controller.

"What's wrong Yuyuko?" asked Yukari.

"That man in the top hat? Do you think he's _kawaii_?" said Yuyuko, lustfully.

"In my couple thousand years alive, I've think I've seen better men. I have _eaten_ better men too." replied Yukari.

All what Yuyuko do was sigh. All what Yukari could do was listen to the Fat Controller talk about how cheaply his grandfather had bought Henry and Gordon.

"...You might not know what they say, but I do! Once an engine attached to a train, was afraid of a few drops of..."

Yukari fell promptly asleep. Time passed before the train suddenly started getting faster.

"What is happening now is that Gordon is making a run to go over this gradient called 'Gordon's Hill', it goes up a slope at 1 in 75 degress and it was named after our own No. 4 after he got stuck pulling a goods train." said Sir Topham Hatt.

Yukari snored loudly and her body shifted position onto Yuyuko, who was still infatuated with Sir Topham Hatt, she didn't who that he was already married and not single.

Gordon pumped his pistons as hard as so he could climb up his hill. But his old age was getting to him.

"I must get over the hill! I must get over the hill!" he huffed.

"Be careful Gordon! You may still think your pulling the express but there's a reason why your brother had that overhaul." remarked his driver.

Gordon's brother, the Flying Scotsman had been in the National Railway Museum in York, getting an overhaul. Gordon was shown pictures of Flying Scotsman's shape and color, Gordon remember his displeasure of the sight of his brother's smoke deflectors and double chimney, due to current events at the time and Flying Scotsman's German looking smoke deflectors and his look, Gordon made a joke about his brother being renamed, 'The Flying Union'. But even thinking of that didn't make Gordon feel better, he pushed himself to his limits and made one last good charge up the hill.

He saw the summit and and began to feel better, he coasted down the hill and stopped at Maron to have a drink. His passengers got out and they got out and had some refreshments, of which Yuyuko happily ate, despite warnings from Remilia and an awoken Yukari to not continue eating, but she did anyway.

"So this is Maron, and the next few stations in order of our general direction is Cronk, Killdane, Kellsthorpe, Crovan's Gate, Ballahoo, and then Vicarstown."

"Will this man stop talking about his damn railway." said Yukari, forgetting why she came in the first place.

"I don't mind." said Yuyuko, still infatuated with the aging controller.

They soon got back on and Gordon took them away and they stopped again at Crovan's Gate and Yuyuko spotted a small engine with a nameplate that read "Sir Handel", Yuyko walked over to the next plaform, which was lower than the other platforms to accommodate for the narrow gauge engines.

Yuyuko pinched Sir Handel's and said "Your are so _kawaii_!"

Sir Handel couldn't understand what Yuyuko said, but knew what she meant.

"I'm not cute!" he said angrily.

A just as small brown tender engine stopped by, this engine had seen everything.

"Just let her be!" the brown engine said.

"But Duke!" replied Sir Handel, "She's pinching my cheek and speaking weirdly!"

"She's a foreigner Sir Handel, let her be." said Duke.

"But Duke!"

"Sir Handel." said Duke sternly.

"But...but...but Grandpuff!"

"No but's, Sir Handel."

The Fat Controller saw Yuyuko and told the group that Crovan's Gate was where the Skarloey Railway terminus was, Yukari translated to Yuyuko what he said.

"I read about this railway, but I didn't know the engines would be so _kawaii_!" Yuyuko said.

"I'm not what you call me, Kuwaiti or whatever your calling me!" said Sir Handel indignantly.

"She's thinks your cute." retorted Duke.

"Shut up Grandpuff!"

Duke could only laugh. Sir handel however, seethed with rage.

"What's that noise?" asked Remilia.

That noise was Sir Handel grinding his teeth with anger.

"Well, the Skarloey Railway has some of the island's oldest engines, built in 1865 I believe."

"That's before Gensokyo was a thing." said Remilia, "Yukari! When did Gensokyo begin to exist?"

Yukari walked over to Remilia to answer her question, "1885." said Yukari. She continued, "It was the start of the Gensokyo Calendar."

Sir Topham Hatt asked what Yukari meant and Remilia told him about Gensokyo's calendar. The Fat Controller ran a few numbers through his head and figured out the year the railway was started.

"So in Gensokyo years, the railway was built in 128? Which in the Gregorian Calender would be 2013 AD?"

"Your right Stephen!" said Yukari.

Soon they boarded back onto Gordon's train and headed for Ballahoo. Sir Topham Hatt pointed to the part of the tunnel where Henry had been bricked up and retold the story about Henry not wanting his paint wet in the rain. Yukari went back to sleep and Yuyuko looked on with interest, not she wasn't interested with the railway stuff, just with Sir Stephen Topham Hatt, she was thinking of what half-ghost half-human kids would look like if their relationship advanced.

It wasn't long till they got to Vicarstown, the old headquarters of the North Western Railway. Gordon was uncoupled from his train and was put on the turntable, that when he saw an odd small tank engine.

"Hey! Who are you?!" he called out.

"Vho? Me?" said the tank engine with a German accent.

"Oh, at least your European." said Gordon.

"Vhat do you mean by that?" replied the tank engine.

"There this Japanese engine named Ichihiro, I think he's with Thomas right now. Besides who are you."

"Oh, I'm Marklin! I used to live on a heritage railway, but they sold me."

"A heritage railway? They sold you? No offense, but you Germans want so much efficiency in your life, they scrap the museum pieces!" Gordon had bought Marklin's story, hook, line, and sinker.

"Oh _ja_ , but I vork here with the other engine _volk_." said Marklin.

"The North Western Railway is the only railway in this world of ours that use _real_ engines like us." said Gordon.

" _Ja, Ja, Ja._ " replied Marklin, feigning interest.

Soon, Gordon was turned around and they said their goodbyes.

" _Minderwertige Britische Lokomotive!_ " Marklin muttered in his breath.

"Vhat's this about a Japanese engine?" asked Marklin's driver.

"I vould like to get ourselves an _eisenbahnachse_." replied Marklin.

"That Japanese engine would make for a great ally." continued Marklin.

He watched Gordon back down on train to make a return journey back the other way.

On the way back, Gordon required assistance on Gordon's Hill and Bear came to push him up.

"Your lucky I'm here." said Bear, his engine growling.

"Thank goodness for that Bear. I do say my age is finally catching up to me." said Gordon.

The Class 35 "Hymek" pushed Gordon up and over his hill, Gordon said "Thank You." and made his descent down the hill into Wellsworth.

Burke-Chan and Blair-Chan made notes whilst Sir Topham Hatt talked business.

"I can't believe I'm learning so much from this, I thought this man will bore me to death." thought Remilia Scarlet, despite being immortal.

The meeting on the private train continued until Gordon reached Knapford. Where the meeting left the train and back into Sir Topham Hatt's office.


	7. Scottish Sect of Mystic Wisdom

Two blue Caledonian Class 812 sitting together in a yard, when Chen walked over to them.

"Oh look Dougie!" said one of them, "It's that wee lil' lassie from befor'!"

"Oh I see, Donald! Its that wee beastie." said the other engine.

"Hello Donard! Hello Dougras! Nya~" said Chen, her English was getting slightly better.

"Ya' still workin' on yon' English, lil' one?" asked Douglas.

" _Hai._ " replied Chen.

Donald laughed, "She still say 'Hi' to us when she mean 'yes'."

"Donnae rush ya' self, lil' one. We still know what yae mean." said Douglas.

"Look out!" cried a green GWR 47xx Pannier tank engine.

A line of runaway trucks came down the line and hit the back of Donald's tender, the trucks stopped but they hit hard.

"Culdgie!" shouted Donald.

"Curdgie!" repeated Chen.

"Na! Don't say that!" said Douglas.

Chen gave a cute look to Douglas, this made him feel uncomfortable...at first, then he felt guilty.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell ya, what that means. But don't go repeating it." said Douglas.

Chen returned to here she was staying and Ran was there, "Hello Chen. Where did you go off to this time?"

"I was at the yards, Ran-shama." said Chen.

"Which one Chen?"

"Arlesburgh."

"Ah. What do you do?"

"I talked to those blue engines that talk funny."

"You did?"

"Yeah, they taught me a new word."

"What word would that be?" Ran's interest peaked.

"Curdgie!" said Chen, stumbling on the 'L' sound.

"Culdgie? What does that mean?"

"It means 'shitter'!" said Chen gleefully.

Ran was taken aback, "Who told you that?"

"The one that has 10 on the tender!"

Ran wanted to get to the bottom of who told Chen a swear like that, so she phoned Yukari, who was still with Sir Topham Hatt, who in turn told him and Sir Topham Hatt soon found himself interrupting the meeting to have a few words with Douglas.

Sir Topham Hatt's voice was firm, he was stern, and the following choice of words were "Wordly" to say the least.

"I know in this time of tolerance and understanding that learning other languages is essential to one's education, but that doesn't mean for you to teach little girls profanity like that."

"It wasn't me." said Douglas, "It was Donald who said that!"

"Whatta' mean by that! Yon' tell what that meant!" replied Donald.

"She gave me that look! I did tell her to not say that!"

"Oh did ya now!"

"Donald, Douglas, stop arguing. I'm only giving you a warning! Teach little Chen or whatever her name is, one more foul word! I'll keep you two in the sheds." said Sir Topham Hatt.

The Fat Controller left, leaving Donald and Douglas to let them ruminate about not telling young girls to swear in Scots.


	8. Mysterious Coupling Rod

That night at Tidmouth Sheds, the engines talked about the new engines that have arrived on the railway.

"Ichihiro seems nice." said Henry.

"Yes, I thought he was Thomas, he's a decent shunter, albeit he was a little sloppy." said Gordon.

"But he just got here!" replied Henry.

"I suppose."

"But did anyone see that Marklin engine?" said James, "He's a bit odd, always talking under his breath."

"These foreign engines do seem weird. Between Ichihiro looking like Thomas and Marklin's strange behavior."

"But Gordon! These engines come from a different country!" said Edward, "Just give them a chance!"

"Edward's right Gordon, just give them a chance." said Henry.

"I will."

"Just don't let your age get the better of you." said Edward.

"Like you have." replied Gordon.

"I remember the time I brought home my train without my coupling rods." retorted Edward.

The other engines remained respectfully silent, then Bear came into the sheds.

"Anyone hear about Donald and Douglas?" asked Bear.

"I heard the Fat Controller had something to say to them after they taught a little girl to swear." he continued.

Gordon tried to silence his chuckling, but all he got were sharp looks.

"Well, I pulled a private train today. I keep hearing them talk about something about our railway and about some other railway. Its some Romanian girl and her Asian friends, I think they're investors or something." said Gordon, trying to change the subject.

The conversation dragged on until one by one, the other engines fell asleep.


	9. Refrain of a Lovely Goods Train

"Alright, Ichihiro." said Thomas, "Be very careful with the trucks, but bump them too hard and only bump them hard _only_ for discipline."

" _Hai._ " replied Ichihiro.

"Great, good luck with your goods train. I remember the first time I pulled some trucks." said Thomas.

Soon Ichihiro was shunting some trucks around, he wasn't use to the trucks being sentient and from time to time, would accidentally bump the trucks too hard. This made some of the trucks angry, they began whispering to each other.

"Pay the Jap out! Pay the Jap out!" they whispered.

Ichihiro had no idea what the trucks were saying, or planing. Soon he got his train ready and began to pull. It was hard work to get the train moving, but it became much easier. He came out of Thomas' branchline and went onto the mainline.

"This is easy, I don't know how Thomas had a such a hard time before." he said.

Ichihiro pulled his train without difficulty, until he got to Gordon's Hill. Gordon's Hill was a bit steeper than Hiroto's Hill and Ichihiro felt the drag of the trucks on his coupling.

"Hold back! Hold back!" said the trucks.

"Grrrrr..." grumbled Ichihiro.

The train moved more and more slowly, he was relieved to see the top of the hill and it motivated him to pull harder. His driver put sand down on the rails to help Ichihiro's wheel's grip better. He came over the top and tried to stop so his crew could check the train. But the trucks gave Ichihiro a big bump forward.

"On! On!" cried the trucks as they pushed Ichihiro down the hill.

Ichihiro's crew tried to make him stop, but Ichihiro had too little braking power due to the difference in the Gensokyoian and British loading gauges. Ichihiro rushed down the hill and into Maron station. Ichihiro whistled a warning and he was switched onto a siding. It was the same siding Thomas had stopped on, but the buffers were old and Ichihiro was going much too fast.

Ichihiro crashed through the buffers and the trucks scattered about. His crew had jumped out onto the station platform and got away with only scrapped knees.

The merger discussions continued and Sir Topham Hatt got a call.

"I'm busy right now! So whatever this is, must be very important!" Sir Topham Hatt paused, his facial expression changed, "What do you mean Thomas crashed?! He's supposed to be on his branchline right now!...Brass dome?" Sir Topham Hatt placed the phone handset away from his ear.

"Isn't that your No. 1, Ms. Scarlet?" he asked.

"Yes? Why?" Remilia replied.

"He's gone and derailed at Maron." said Sir Topham Hatt.

He placed the handset back on his ear, "Yes. Send a breakdown train at once." Sir Topham Hatt hung up.

"Don't you want me to send our CME to the scene of the accident?" asked Remilia.

"Sure, why not. She probably knows more about Ichihiro than we do."

Nitori Kawashiro was at the accident, and had inspected Ichihiro.

"I knew I forgot something." she said.

"What would that be?" asked Reimu, who usual was called to an accident because of the presence of youkai. But here on Sodor, she was with Nitori out of habit.

"When we regauged Ichihiro, we forgot to upgrade his brakes. The trucks here are bigger and can hold heavier loads. It's amazing how Ichihiro managed to pull these trucks up Gordon's Hill despite the gradient. But in the event of a runaway, he had no chance." said Nitori.

"So what do we do now?" replied Reimu.

"I'll stay with Ichihiro and here's what the locals use for currency. Have a drink or something and I'll have Yukari pick you up."

"Right." said Reimu, grabbing the small bundle of pounds.

Reimu knew little English, but knew just enough to barely function outside of Gensokyo. He wandered around Maron, looking for a tavern and soon found one and she went inside.

A woman with black hair, mixed with strands of white and red was sitting at a bar. The woman wore a hat and would would always have it on her in public. She heard the door open and a familiar face walked in. The familiar woman sat right next to her and said something she heard someone else say, "Bitter."

The woman with the various hair colors looked towards her left and the familiar woman looked to her right. The two women's eyes locked and suddenly the two remember each other.

"Reimu?" said the woman with the mixed hair colors.

"Seija?" said the familiar woman.

The two stared at each other until the bartender gave Reimu a cup with an amber liquid in it. Reimu instantly drank it and felt the harsh alcohol burn her throat. "Stronger than _sake_." Reimu thought to herself.

"What are you here for." said Seija, "Did Yukari banish you too?"

"No, I'm here because Yukari invited me here. Something about a merger." replied Reimu.

"Ah. So who else is with you?"

"Remilia, Sakuya, Yuyuko...Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I was wondering how the rest of Gensokyo is, I haven't heard anything out of there for almost a year now."

Reimu ordered another pint of bitter, she was beginning to fell a sense to need to get drunk. He almost felt like Seija was about to do something bad and she felt it. She quickly drank the strong alcoholic beverage and felt a tingle in her body.

"Raided any good shrines lately." said Reimu mockingly.

"There's only churches and all they do is praise some stupid westerner named 'Christ'. Then again, your god hasn't always gotten a lot of faith. Probably because of incompetence." retorted Seija.

Reimu ordered another round of bitter. She soon got into the habit of drinking a glass of bitter in between trading insults with Seija, the insults gradually became louder as Reimu became more drunk. The insults evolved into threats and the threats soon broke into a fight. Seija tried to throw a punch, but Reimu grabbed one of her spell cards and lanuched all sorts of danmaku attacks.

The spell card sprayed danmaku all over the pub, tables and chairs flipped over and glass broke. The two had a spell card duel and two kept using their spell cards until the police showed up. A constable opened the doors and saw all sorts of bright patterns and what looked like pretty colored lasers. He blew his whistle and the two stopped. The constable had seen everything and told his partner what he had seen, his partner laughed and saw that he needed a vacation and some new medications. But when the constable's partner came in, he saw that people who were in the pub where ducked behind flipped over tables and they said that saw bright lights and patterns. Reimu and Seija were reletively unharmed and didn't show any signs of injury and the two policemen only gave a stern warning, even if their faces didn't show that they were stern.

After the two policemen left, the bartender yelled at Reimu and Seija and told them to leave. After Reimu left the building, she promptly threw up.

"The beer here, you'll have to get used to." remarked Seija.

"Shut up!" said Reimu drunkenly.

"I'll have to get back to work, my engine probably needs me."

"Right, right, whatever, just don't screw with me and my shrine." Reimu had forgotten where she was.

Just as Reimu left for Maron station, she stumbled into the waiting room and fell asleep on one of the chairs.

To the locals, from this point on, people in Maron would talk and continue to talk about "magical women" who fight not with fists but with "lights and lasers and pretty patterns", it was an event no one would forget for a long time.


	10. Locked Engine Engine's Secret Axis

Ichihiro was riding on top of a flatbed and saw he was being pulled by a small black tank engine.

"Who are you?" asked Ichihiro.

"Oh? Who I'm?" said the black tank engine, "I'm Marklin, I come from Germany. You know, our nations used to be allies a long time ago."

"Really?" said Ichihiro.

"Oh _ja_. Ve were fighting against the Brits and those silly Americans. Ve had the better leaders, not today's orange men and _Britische_ Vackadoo's."

"Really? I didn't know that. Who where they?" asked Ichihiro innocently.

"You had Tojo and Hirohito, I had _die furher_ himself!" answered Marklin proudly.

"Well, I'd ask about your dead few-roar, but where are we going?"

"Ve're going to Crovan's Gate! That's vhere the vorks are!"

"How long have you been here?" asked Ichihiro.

"Only a few days, how long have you been here?"

"A few days as vell."

Marklin asked Ichihiro a question, "Vhen vere you built?"

"2013."

"Oh _scheisse_!" thought Marklin, "He doesn't know about the war! No wonder he seemed so naive!"

"Aren't you going to say something about this Tornado I keep hearing about?" said Ichihiro.

"Oh sure, I think he's a vee bit of a pushover."

The two soon reached the works and Marklin left, leaving the Works Diesels to help unload and shunt Ichihiro into the works. Once Ichihiro was shunted into place, workmen began checking him over. Nitori came over to help, she was going to work on Ichihiro's brakes. He was going to stay at least for a little while.


	11. Ghost Lead

It was getting late and Sir Topham Hatt was heading off to his office to collect his things and go home.

"That Remilia and those bureaucrats are really running me down." he said, he was getting tired.

When Sir Topham Hatt walked into his office, he saw that the room was lit by candles. Plates, bags, and buckets of various foodstuffs were piled all over his desk. He saw that Yukari's friend, Yuyuko, was sitting behind the desk.

"Hello, Stephen." she said, using some English lessons she got from before coming to Sodor, having learned enough to enunciate the L's properly.

"Uh, Hello Yuyuko." replied Sir Topham Hatt.

"Care to join me for dinner? I heard that some people call you 'The Fat Controller'. People call me a _debu_ all the time, but they aren't here now, just the two of us."

Youmu supervised Yuyuko from inside a closet in the office, she watched the two talk, originally she was going to play an instrument of some sort, but she didn't know how to play a violin, so a battered iPod played the music instead.

"I came here to get my things." said Sir Topham Hatt, now a little freaked out.

"Oh, come and sit." said Yuyuko seductively.

Sir Topham Hatt sat down, he saw a plate of fish and chips right in front of him.

"My doctor has forbidden me to eat this."

Yuyuko only laughed, "Your just saying that, what's next? Are you forbidden to push or pull?"

"Yuyuko please, I only came in to grab my suitcase and coat."

"Stay Stephen! Please!"

"Christ's sake, Yuyuko! What are you trying to pull on me?"

"This." said Yuyuko, she stumbled on the table and attempt to French kiss Sir Topham Hatt.

He jumped out of his seat and Yuyuko fell onto the floor, taking the fish and chips down with her. Sir Topham Hatt found his suitcase and coat and left his office as quickly as he could.

"Crazy woman." thought Sir Topham Hatt, "Doesn't she know I'm married?"

He open the door to car and turned on the ignition and saw Yuyuko looked wistfully at him through a window. This made Sir Topham Hatt more uncomfortable and he sped out of the parking lot and out onto the open road. Once he got home, he went inside and took a long, cold shower.


	12. Train Maker The Girl That Played

Ichihiro spent a good few days in the works, Nitori installed new, more powerful brakes on him. Once Ichihiro would go back to Gensokyo, he would be given his shorter axles for the 3 foot and 8 inches track, but he would keep his upgraded brakes. The new brakes were sufficient enough for pulled British trains, but would be absolute overkill in Gensokyo.

Ichihiro saw Gordon arrived at the works.

"What happened to you?" asked Ichihiro.

"Oh nothing." said Gordon, "Just routine maintenance, even though my driver says I'm ready for an overhaul. But its probably just age. You'll feel how I feel one day."

"I saw that Marklin engine."

"Marklin? He's a strange engine. Then again, I think all foreign engines are strange."

"Yeah sure, whatever." replied Ichihiro, slightly offended, "But he talked strangely. He mentioned a war and a guy named Tojo, and something called a few-roar guy."

"Your kidding!" chuckled Gordon.

"No I'm not! Besides, what's a few-roar?"

"You mean a-" Gordon's mood suddenly changed, "a _fuhrer_?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it all started back in 1933..."

Nitori was wrenching in the last few parts, she didn't think much about how much time had past whilst installing the brakes. She was so busy building the other engines in Gensokyo that she never really stopped and took a look at her own engines. Of course she knew where every part and every gear and every mechanism was and where they were, but usually another kappa would do this.

She remembered actually building Ichihiro back in 2013, it was before any of the mainline stations were built and the only track built so far was the middle section of the mainline and the Kappa Valley yards. Just enough to test the engines. On the first four engines she helped to create, on the frames, boiler, smokebox, and cab, she etched her name on them using a welding torch.

She remembered was Gensokyo was like before the railway, she remembered when very few humans dared to leave their village and go wherever, especially to the shrines. She remembered how few people actually went to the shrines. She even remembered how decrepit Reimu's shrine was, and how poor she was. Now Reimu had plenty of money and a good looking shrine.

The railway changed everything in Gensokyo, it changed how faith is distributed to its resident gods and goddesses, it changed how humans traveled, it changed the face of Gensokyo itself.

"If the merger is to go through..." she thought, "It will make Gensokyo known to the outside world, more humans would have to come, more humans means Gensokyo youkai will become a minority. More humans in more safe places in Gensokyo would mean the youkai will become more desperate. The more desperate the youkai get, the more..."

Nitori pictured Gensokyo. The destruction caused by the starved youkai, Keine would probably become useless if the youkai managed to undo her protection of the Human Village. She thought of the railway, the passengers will be raided, the rails will be damaged as to derail the engines and kill the humans onboard. Nitori tried not to think further, but now she wanted to stop the merger and prevent the destruction of Gensokyo.

She wiped her brow and marveled at her work, now she had to leave and try to stop the merger.

"...and that concluded the Second World War." finished Gordon.

"So Marklin is..."

"Probably." replied Gordon, "But we need more proof, we need to catch Marklin doing something...I'm not sure what he'll do, but we need to put an eye on him."

"I'll see if I can work more closely with him." said Ichihiro.

"But whatever we find, we must tell the Fat Controller!"

"Right."

Nitori climbed out of the pit she was working in and went in front of Ichihiro.

"Your brakes should be all set. That should prevent any further runaways on this island." said Nitori.

"Thanks, Nitori. Bye Gordon!" said Ichihiro.

"Bye Ichihiro, but remember! Keep an eye on that Marklin!"

"Right!"


	13. Marklin, Marklin Germanize Dream

Marklin was doing some shunting at Knapford station. He was putting coaches in place when he overheard a conversation coming out of Sir Topham Hatt's office, the window was up and he heard everything.

"So. The Duke of Sodor will preside over the finalization of the merger tomorrow in Vicarstown!" said Sir Topham Hatt.

Another voice spoke from within the office, it was female, and the voice asked about the time and exact address. Sir Topham Hatt disclosed the information she asked for and Marklin was delighted!

"Hans! Stefan!" called out Marklin.

" _Ja_? Vhat do you vant?" said Hans, his driver.

"I know how ve could build a new _Reich_!" replied Marklin.

Marklin told his driver and fireman all the details and the two rejoiced. But Gordon heard everything and had his driver take down notes.

"I got you where I wanted." Gordon mumbled.

Gordon went and backed down on the coaches that Marklin had shunted for him. Gordon didn't whistle or tell the passengers to hurry up, instead he shouted at Marklin and he came down beside him.

"Stay where you are you kraut! Sir Topham Hatt!"

Sir Topham Hatt came out of his office and heard Gordon.

"What's the matter Gordon?" he asked.

"Marklin and his crew are up to no good. I have suspicions that they are Nazis!" said Gordon.

Marklin looked worried, but saw that Sir Topham Hatt didn't believe Gordon.

"Gordon!" he said sternly, "Just because one of our new arrivals happen to be German, doesn't mean he's really a Nazi!"

"But my driver took notes of the conversation!" said Gordon. He was close to whining.

His driver presented his notes to Sir Topham Hatt and let him read them, after which he tore up the paper and demanded that another engine take Gordon's place as he was going to give Gordon's crew a stern talking to.

Gordon moved to a siding and Marklin laughed at him.

"You vill never vin you _dummkopf_!" said Marklin.

"I will get you yet!" replied Gordon.

"All you did vas endanger your crew's jobs." retorted Marklin.

Gordon growled angrily as Marklin laughed at him.

"You may ruin my dignity, you may ruin my reputation, but you _shall not_ ruin our railway, our country, and our lives!" cried Gordon in a fit of patriotic rage.

" _Leck mich am Arsch_!" chortled Marklin as he left to find more work.

Gordon blew steam and seethed with rage.


	14. The Island as Seen From the Shrine

Everybody that came from Gensokyo had arrived at the Hatt household, as Sir Topham Hatt was holding a dinner party for his new business partners and their friends. The Duke of Sodor, Sir Robert Norramby, came and introduced himself to the Yakumo clan, the three kappas, Remilia and her head maid, and to Reimu, and rather reluctantly introduced Yuyuko. Youmu and Sakuya helped with the party and things were going well.

"What's wrong?" asked Reimu, talking to Remilia.

"Its this house, its got too many windows for my liking and its small!" said Remilia.

"But not all mansions are like the Scarlet Devil Mansion." said Reimu.

"I know, but its bothering me a quite a lot."

"You are such a child sometimes Remilia."

"No I'm not!" whined Remilia.

Soon dinner was ready and everybody sat down to eat. Yukari told the Duke of Sodor about Gensokyo and the various youkai told them stories about the place.

"Seems like an eventful place to live. How I can get there?" he asked.

"Its complicated." said Yukari.

"No its not!" said Ran, "Just put him through a-"

"That's enough Ran. Go see what Chen is doing." interrupted Yukari, shooing Ran away.

All the while, Yuyuko stared lustfully at Sir Topham Hatt. She wondered who that woman was, right next to him. She finished her food, and instead of getting thirds, she walked away from the table and wondered around the house until she found what she presumed to be Sir Topham Hatt's room.

She shouted, in strange voice, "Oh Toppy!"

"Who's that?" asked his wife.

"Don't worry Helen, I'll see what the matter is." replied Sir Topham Hatt.

Sir Topham Hatt heard the voice again, "Whoever or whatever is talking is coming from my bedroom." he thought.

He walked down to the bedroom and opened the door and saw it was Yuyuko Saigayouji attempting him to seduce him...again.

"Christ's sake Yuyuko! Leave me alone! Don't you know I'm married!" he said, angrily.

Yuyuko didn't care, "But Stephen, I want to show you something."

Yuyuko untied the _obi_ that kept her kimono together and she opened up her kimono to reveal her body to Sir Topham Hatt. She didn't wear any underwear and she was practically nude. Sir Topham Hatt's face was frozen with horror, he stared at her for what to him felt like hours before screaming loudly.

Sir Topham Hatt screamed so loud, the windows began to rattle. Liquid inside the dinner guest's glasses seemed to appear to have waves and currents. Sir Topham Hatt's screamed for five minutes straight before his scream died down, much like that of a air raid siren being turned off. Sir Topham Hatt stared at Yuyuko's body for several silent seconds before leaning backwards and fainted, his body landed with a soft audible thud.

Sir Topham Hatt's wife, Helen, ran quickly upstairs followed by the rest of the dinner guests and all of them saw what had happened. Helen saw what had happened and then gave Yuyuko a dirty look.

"You slut! You killed him!" and with that, Helen tackled Yuyuko down to ground.

Ran knelt down to Sir Topham Hatt's body and pressed her fingers on his wrist.

"He has a pulse!" he said.

That was enough to make Helen get off of Yuyuko and went back over to her husband. Yukari carried Sir Topham Hatt on her back and placed him on a sofa. They tried everything to wake the Fat Controller up, from water to smelling salts, to food, they even tried some brandy and that didn't work. Reimu was just about to try some scotch (for herself and Sir Topham Hatt), when Remilia Scarlet told everybody to clear away. She lifted Sir Topham Hatt's sleeve, just enough to show the middle of his arm. She bit down hard on here his vein showed and sucked hard. The shock of pain was just enough to wake Sir Topham Hatt, who was now screaming in pain. This was enough for Remilia to release her grip, revealing two symmetrical bite marks on his arm.

"Stephen! Are you okay?" asked his wife.

"Besides someone biting on my arm, I can't seem to remember what happened."

That was when Yukari reminded him, "Yuyuko showed herself to you."

That made Sir Topham Hatt puke in disgust.

"Does that mean the party's over?" asked Nitori.

Helen shooed away everybody out of the house, leaving her to take care of Sir Topham Hatt alone.

Sir Robert Norramby, eccentric as ever said "Seeing how everything had went. I shall have an after party at my estate!"

"I don't think we're in the mood." said Youmu.

Reimu walked away as inconspicuous as possible, as she managed to steal a bottle of scotch from the Hatt's and was intent on trying it. Everybody else weren't in the mood for more partying and everybody went their separate ways.


	15. Nazifantasia

Reimu Hakurei woke up in Elsbridge, her head hurt and she wondered how she got there. She saw the empty bottle of stolen scotch and figured out why she got here, but not _how_. He got up and walked around the town and soon found the local railway station. He walked down to the platform and saw a red engine standing by the platform. She saw the engine's driver climb out of the cab and she took a look at the driver, it was Seija Kijin.

"Hey!" she shouted and saw the Seija turn around.

"Reimu?"

"Seija!" said Reimu.

Reimu kicked down Seija and she fell down, her hat came off, revealing her two horn.

"What's going on there?" asked the red engine.

"I'm seeing about it, right now James."replied the engine's fireman.

The fireman saw Seija's horns.

"You're a...a..."

"Amanjako? I'm a youkai you stupid human." said Seija, getting up.

"By the way." she said, "Get a relief man, I'm going to have fun defeating this shrine maiden once and for all!"

Seija flew up into the air and was quickly followed up by Reimu.

"Now I've seen everything!" said the fireman, before he fainted.

"Bust my buffers!" said James in total amazement.

The miko and youkai stared at each other in the sky.

"So we meet again." said Seija.

"At least we're not in a tavern this time, so I could show who's better." retorted Reimu.

Reimu flashed a spell card "Spirit Sign "Fantasy Seal""

Danmaku whizzed through the air and Seija dodged most of it, she too flashed a spell card.

"Reverse Sign "This Side Down""

Just like magic, the island and sky seemed to change places, everything that was up was now down and vice versa. More danmaku appeared and Reimu did her best to dodge but was hit.

"Hah-ahaha! Your a weak shrine maiden!" said Seija.

"Screw you!" retorted Reimu, "Spirit Sign "Fantasy Orb""

The sky was alight with danmaku, pretty patterns filled the sky. The two launched spell card after spell card, each time dodging each other's attacks. It was a battle of attrition!

"First Card "Fantasy Orb String""

"Second Card "Yin-Yang Scattering""

"Third Card "Exorcising Border""

"You can't do multiple spell cards!" said Seija, feeling cheated, "This is against the spell card rules!"

"Like you ever obey any rules." replied Reimu in an angry cheeky way, "Besides, we're not in Gensokyo!"

The people of Elsbridge came out into the streets to see the light show being caused by Reimu and Seija's fighting. The shrine maiden and Amanjako flew through the air, shooting danmaku at each other. The fighting continued for another half hour.

"Deceit Sign "Reverse Needle Attack""

"Reverse Sign "Evil in the Mirror"

"You bitch!" said Reimu.

"You were doing it too!" retorted Seija.

The two continued to launch spell cards.

"Bust my buffers!" said Thomas, "Look at that!"

"What?! What?!" replied his coaches.

"So that's what the people in Maron were talking about! Ichihiro was right!" said Thomas.

Thomas was getting close to the bridge that crossed over the River Els, it was were his driver accidentally put fish in his tank.

"Getting tired yet?" asked Seija.

"Never!" huffed Reimu.

Seija flashed another spell card, "Reverse Bow "Decree of the Drea, Bow of Heaven & Earth""

Even more danmaku littered the air. Reimu was beginning to feel tired and was starting to have trouble maneuvering between the magic lazers that made up the danmaku.

Seija, wanting to bust Reimu's proverbial balls, used her powers to reverse movement. Reimu tried to move left, shot to the right and hit some danmaku. She tried moving down, but moved up. It took a few hits and grazes for her to get used to Seija's trick.

Seija, seeing that Reimu had learned what to do, undid her reversal and Reimu ran into some danmaku, not knowing about the returned normalcy of her own movement.

Seija used another spell card, "Reverse Sign "Danmaku Through the Looking-Glass""

Reimu was feeling battered and saw the oncoming barrage of danmaku. She was about to counter with one of her own spell cards, but she was caught up in the tangle of danmaku and couldn't dodge, the danmaku exploded and Reimu fell down onto the bridge below.

"Ufufufufufu!" laughed Seija.

She continued to revel in her victory until she heard the "Peep! Peep!" of Thomas' whistle. That's when she saw that Reimu had passed out on the same line of track that Thomas was traveling on.

Thomas saw the body of woman with black hair and a red dress.

"Driver! Someone's on the line!" cried Thomas.

"Christ! Your right!" replied his driver and he applied the brakes.

But Thomas was going much too fast, he skidded across the track and was about to run Reimu over. He shut his eyes.

Seija flew down to the ground and used her powers to reverse Thomas's valve gear. Thomas' wheels suddenly began to move backwards causing to not run Reimu over, in fact, Thomas skidded backwards avoiding giving Reimu a painful death.

"Reimu!" said Seija.

She walked over to Reimu, she picked up her head and smacked her on the cheek.

"Wake up loser!" said Seija.

Thomas' crew walked over and saw the two strange women.

"Can we help you?" asked the driver.

"We need to wake up Reimu! I think she's hurt." replied Seija.

Just then, Yukari and Remilia arrived through a gap, Thomas and his crew were most surprised.

"Cinders and ashes! You must be Reimu and Remilia!" said Thomas.

"You play Touhou?" asked Yukari.

"No! Ichihiro told me about you two, I thought he was out of his smokebox! But you came out of thin air!" replied Thomas in severe astonishment.

Remilia saw what had happened and she bit down on Reimu's leg. Reimu then suddenly came back to life. She kicked Remilia away and tried to get back up.

"Your stumbling Reimu, I think its time for you to go into retirement." chuckled Yukari.

"No...never." said Reimu.

"You fell quite a way down." said Seija.

"I did?" said Reimu, "Yukari? Remilia? How did you get here?"

"We saw the danmaku fight. Everybody saw it." answered Yukari.

Then Percy whistled and stopped by where everybody was.

"Oh its horrible!" said Percy.

"What's wrong?" asked Thomas.

"Its the Duke of Sodor and Sir Topham Hatt! They're being held hostage!"

Thomas's mouth dropped, "Your...your..."

"I'm not kidding Thomas."


	16. Mysterious Shrine Maiden Flying in Sodor

Reimu Hakurei woke up in Elsbridge, her head hurt and she wondered how she got there. She saw the empty bottle of stolen scotch and figured out why she got here, but not _how_. He got up and walked around the town and soon found the local railway station. He walked down to the platform and saw a red engine standing by the platform. She saw the engine's driver climb out of the cab and she took a look at the driver, it was Seija Kijin.

"Hey!" she shouted and saw the Seija turn around.

"Reimu?"

"Seija!" said Reimu.

Reimu kicked down Seija and she fell down, her hat came off, revealing her two horn.

"What's going on there?" asked the red engine.

"I'm seeing about it, right now James."replied the engine's fireman.

The fireman saw Seija's horns.

"You're a...a..."

"Amanjako? I'm a youkai you stupid human." said Seija, getting up.

"By the way." she said, "Get a relief man, I'm going to have fun defeating this shrine maiden once and for all!"

Seija flew up into the air and was quickly followed up by Reimu.

"Now I've seen everything!" said the fireman, before he fainted.

"Bust my buffers!" said James in total amazement.

The miko and youkai stared at each other in the sky.

"So we meet again." said Seija.

"At least we're not in a tavern this time, so I could show who's better." retorted Reimu.

Reimu flashed a spell card "Spirit Sign "Fantasy Seal""

Danmaku whizzed through the air and Seija dodged most of it, she too flashed a spell card.

"Reverse Sign "This Side Down""

Just like magic, the island and sky seemed to change places, everything that was up was now down and vice versa. More danmaku appeared and Reimu did her best to dodge but was hit.

"Hah-ahaha! Your a weak shrine maiden!" said Seija.

"Screw you!" retorted Reimu, "Spirit Sign "Fantasy Orb""

The sky was alight with danmaku, pretty patterns filled the sky. The two launched spell card after spell card, each time dodging each other's attacks. It was a battle of attrition!

"First Card "Fantasy Orb String""

"Second Card "Yin-Yang Scattering""

"Third Card "Exorcising Border""

"You can't do multiple spell cards!" said Seija, feeling cheated, "This is against the spell card rules!"

"Like you ever obey any rules." replied Reimu in an angry cheeky way, "Besides, we're not in Gensokyo!"

The people of Elsbridge came out into the streets to see the light show being caused by Reimu and Seija's fighting. The shrine maiden and Amanjako flew through the air, shooting danmaku at each other. The fighting continued for another half hour.

"Deceit Sign "Reverse Needle Attack""

"Reverse Sign "Evil in the Mirror"

"You bitch!" said Reimu.

"You were doing it too!" retorted Seija.

The two continued to launch spell cards.

"Bust my buffers!" said Thomas, "Look at that!"

"What?! What?!" replied his coaches.

"So that's what the people in Maron were talking about! Ichihiro was right!" said Thomas.

Thomas was getting close to the bridge that crossed over the River Els, it was were his driver accidentally put fish in his tank.

"Getting tired yet?" asked Seija.

"Never!" huffed Reimu.

Seija flashed another spell card, "Reverse Bow "Decree of the Dream Bow, Bow of Heaven & Earth""

Even more danmaku littered the air. Reimu was beginning to feel tired and was starting to have trouble maneuvering between the magic lazers that made up the danmaku.

Seija, wanting to bust Reimu's proverbial balls, used her powers to reverse movement. Reimu tried to move left, shot to the right and hit some danmaku. She tried moving down, but moved up. It took a few hits and grazes for her to get used to Seija's trick.

Seija, seeing that Reimu had learned what to do, undid her reversal and Reimu ran into some danmaku, not knowing about the returned normalcy of her own movement.

Seija used another spell card, "Reverse Sign "Danmaku Through the Looking-Glass""

Reimu was feeling battered and saw the oncoming barrage of danmaku. She was about to counter with one of her own spell cards, but she was caught up in the tangle of danmaku and couldn't dodge, the danmaku exploded and Reimu fell down onto the bridge below.

"Ufufufufufu!" laughed Seija.

She continued to revel in her victory until she heard the "Peep! Peep!" of Thomas' whistle. That's when she saw that Reimu had passed out on the same line of track that Thomas was traveling on.

Thomas saw the body of woman with black hair and a red dress.

"Driver! Someone's on the line!" cried Thomas.

"Christ! Your right!" replied his driver and he applied the brakes.

But Thomas was going much too fast, he skidded across the track and was about to run Reimu over. He shut his eyes.

Seija flew down to the ground and used her powers to reverse Thomas's valve gear. Thomas' wheels suddenly began to move backwards causing to not run Reimu over, in fact, Thomas skidded backwards avoiding giving Reimu a painful death.

"Reimu!" said Seija.

She walked over to Reimu, she picked up her head and smacked her on the cheek.

"Wake up loser!" said Seija.

Thomas' crew walked over and saw the two strange women.

"Can we help you?" asked the driver.

"We need to wake up Reimu! I think she's hurt." replied Seija.

Just then, Yukari and Remilia arrived through a gap, Thomas and his crew were most surprised.

"Cinders and ashes! You must be Reimu and Remilia!" said Thomas.

"You play Touhou?" asked Yukari.

"No! Ichihiro told me about you two, I thought he was out of his smokebox! But you came out of thin air!" replied Thomas in severe astonishment.

Remilia saw what had happened and she bit down on Reimu's leg. Reimu then suddenly came back to life. She kicked Remilia away and tried to get back up.

"Your stumbling Reimu, I think its time for you to go into retirement." chuckled Yukari.

"No...never." said Reimu.

"You fell quite a way down." said Seija.

"I did?" said Reimu, "Yukari? Remilia? How did you get here?"

"We saw the danmaku fight. Everybody saw it." answered Yukari.

Then Percy whistled and stopped by where everybody was.

"Oh its horrible!" said Percy.

"What's wrong?" asked Thomas.

"Its the Duke of Sodor and Sir Topham Hatt! They're being held hostage!"

Thomas's mouth dropped, "Your...your..."

"I'm not kidding Thomas."


	17. Voyage 1939

Sir Topham Hatt, Sir Robert Norramby, Burke-Chan and Blair-Chan were all duct taped to their chairs.

"You'll never get away with this!" said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Ve already did!" said Hans.

"We should have gotten our spell cards." said Blair-Chan.

"Silence!" said Hans firing his gun at the ceiling.

"What do you want with us!" said the Duke of Sodor.

"Ve vant another new vorld order! By capturing Sodor's captains of leadership and industry, ve vill build our new _reich_!" replied Hans.

"Stefan!" shouted Hans.

"Yes _mein furher_!" said Stefan, clicking his heels and saluting him.

"Tell those pigs outside that if ve don't get vhat ve vant! Ve vill start to shoot our prisoners!" commanded Hans.

Sir Topham Hatt gulped.

"Come out with your hands up!" said a police officer on a megaphone.

In response the police officer got another burst of gunfire, this time, coming from a machine gun mounted on one of the windows.

"If ve don't get vhat ve vant! Ve vill shoot one of our prisoners!" shouted Stefan.

"Never! We will never give in to our enemies whether from you in the forties and ISIS in the now! We will never surrender to your will!" yelled the police chief.

Then as to make himself clear, Stefan grabbed Blair-Chan's chair and dragged it to the window where he was confronting the police and shot her.

"Blair-Chan!" cried Burke-Chan.

"You vill be next if you don't SHUT UP!" yelled Hans.

Stefan dumped Blair-Chan's body out of the window and onto the street below.

An injured Reimu and Seija arrived to the scene of the hostage.

"Sorry ma'am! You can't go through!" said a police officer.

But Reimu flew up into the air and shot some what looked like _offuda_ at Stefan, he returned with a burst of machine gun fire, but Reimu dodged it. She then flew back down to the ground were the bemused police officer could only stare at her.

"Thanks for letting us by." said Seija

The miko and amanjako walked towards the building, they soon picked up the pace as Stefan began shooting at them. Reimu and Seija took cover by the door. They opened the door and went inside.

"Hans!" yelled Stefan.

"Vhat is it?!" replied Hans, annoyed.

"There are two vomen inside! One in red and one with horns!"

" _Gott in Himmel_!"

"Ve must get rid of them!"

"You Stefan! You go kill the vomen!"

"Vhy me?"  
"Because I outrank you!"

Stefan gumpily grabbed a gun and headed downstairs.

The building was eerily quiet. Reimu and Seija checked the lobby, aside from several bullet holes in the wall and some broken glass, everything seemed fine. Reimu was checking out a closet when Seija yelled "Duck!" Reimu dove for the floor as a hail of bullet were shot in her general direction.

Seija reached for a spell card, but the man left for cover.

"Thanks Seija." said Reimu.

"Shhh!"

Seija walked over to the corner where the man once stood and heard something land next to her, it looked like a potato masher. Seija had a feeling about what it was and reversed its function causing the device to implode and making it appear to collapse in on itself. Sh heard someone curse and she motioned for Reimu to come closer. Reimu ran out of the corridor and exposed her self to the man who began to shoot at her, Reimu flew as high as the ceiling should allow and returned fire. _Ofuda_ were everywhere, Reimu grabbed a spell card, "Dream Land "Super Duplex Barrier""

The danmaku barrier shielded her from the submachine gunfire and gave Reimu an opportunity to launch a danmaku attack at the man. The man was thrown against the wall, his helmet clanging against a picture frame. The man threw another potato masher thing at Reimu, but Seija used her powers and reversed the trajectory of the device, the device moved backwards and onto the man.

"Oh _Scheisse_." said the man before blowing up.

"Quick Seija, the hostages are up these stairs." said Reimu.

"Vhere is Stefan! He should have came back already!" said Hans.

"I told you that you'd never get away with this!" retorted the Fat Controller.

"Silence!" shouted Hans and he shot Sir Topham Hatt in the foot.

Sir Topham Hatt writhed with pain, but soon found his stiff upper lip.

"Hah!" he laughed nervously, but didn't show it.

Before Hans could shoot Sir Topham Hatt again, he heard someone taunting him...in Japanese.

"If you want it done right." began Sir Robert Norramby, "Why not do it yourself!"

"Your right, you _britishe_ bastard!" and with that, Hans grabbed some boxes of ammo and various weapons and headed downstairs.

Reimu and Seija were on the second floor. They scoured the main room and hall for any sign of the hostages, when suddenly, a rocket whizzed by Seija and exploded against one of the walls.

"Holy shit Reimu!" said Seija, in calm voice, as if she expected it to happen.

"Shut up Seija!" said Reimu, she hated how the way Seija talks, always contrary to the moment at hand.


	18. Staking Your Life on a German

The man revealed himself, "I'm Hans! Leader of the future fourth _reich_! Those who oppose me shall perish!", then as to make himself clear, he launched a rocket called a _Panzerschreck._ The rocket flew by and Seija dove for the floor. The rocket exploded, creating a hole showing a room that was behind the wall. Reimu and Seija scattered throughout the floor.

"Vhere are you two!" Hans called out.

Seija popped out into the hallway and Hans fired another rocket, Seija reversed the rocket's trajectory, but Hans was quick and dove out of the way.

"Damn!" said Seija.

She ran down the hall and past Hans and tried to reach the stairs, but Hans saw her and she instead ran to the large hole and the room it contained. Hans threw a potato masher grenade, instead of hearing a bang, he heard a loud clank as the grenade imploded on itself.

"Hah! You can't beat a youkai!" called out Seija in English.

"Norl a Shline Mai-den!" replied Reimu, showcasing her terrible English.

"You Japs are traitors! We worked together way back when! We made you honorary Aryans!" Hans yelled back.

Reimu launched a barrage of danmaku, knocking Hans off his feet.

"Run Seija!" said Reimu.

" _Hai_!" Seija ran up the stairs to find the hostages.

Hans tried to reach for another rocket to load, but he realized that he out. He got out his MP40 and shot at Reimu. Reimu flew around the area, making it very hard for Hans to hit her. Reimu flew to and up the staircase.

" _Scheisse_!" said Hans.

Seija was already trying to free the hostages when Reimu finally met up with her.

"Where's that crazy human?" asked Seija.

"I think he's still downstairs." replied Reimu.

"You _think_ he's downstairs."

"Don't give me that crap Seija."

"Look out!" yelled Sir Topham Hatt.

There standing at the end of the room was Hans. He was angry and breathing really hard.

"You vill never... _EVER_ get avay with this!" said Hans, pointing his gun at Reimu Hakurei.

Hans gave off a burst of gunfire, Reimu turned around and screamed, but Seija jumped in front of Reimu, shielding her from the bullets, at her expense. Seija landed with loud crash as she broke a table. This gave Reimu just enough time to grab a spell card she never used before, "Spirit Sign "Hakurei God Giveth, Hakurei God Taketh""

Bright danmaku flash through the room, The freed hostages had to shield their eyes. Hans' eye burned in the bright light as Reimu slowly lifted off the floor, her eyes glowing. She looked at Hans and pointed her finger.

The crowd of Sudrians watching the building where anxious, they heard several loud bangs and saw small plumes of dust come out of the building. The policemen stood by the moment when they would be called in.

Suddenly, the top floor of the building exploded violently. All of Vicarstown was rocked, some people lost their footing and car alarms began to blare.

"Get down!" said the Vicarstown police chief as he ducked down behind his cruiser.

The windows of the building burst apart, debris of the roof of the building showers upon the denizens as a fire quickly began to start. The policemen rushed into the paritally destroyed to help those who might've been stuck inside.

First the hostages came out, Burke-Chan ran out and into the arms of a constable. Sir Robert Norramby helped an injured Sir Topham Hatt out of the building. Then after a minute had passed. Reimu stepped out of the burning building, carrying Seija Kijin. Yukari rushed over to Reimu, Reimu told Yukari to get Eirin and Henry Blake over as fast as possible.

"She's dying!" shouted Reimu.

Yukari entered a gap and soon got help.


	19. Suicide is Painless

Eirin Yagokoro and Henry Blake had been brought and brought Seija to a nearby building.

"I haven't pulled shrapnel out of anyone's body in years!" said Henry Blake.

"Reminds you of your MASH days, 'eh?" replied Eirin.

The radio was on, it was the kind that used satellites and an American song played in the background as Henry and Eirin operated.

"Through early morning fog I see."

"Visions of the things to be."

"The pains that are withheld for me."

"I realize and I can see"

"I need a scalpel" said Henry Blake.

"Here." replied Eirin giving him

Henry Blake used the medical tool to slice out a small bullet.

"That suicide is painless."

"It brings on many changes."

"I can take it if I please."

"That game of life is hard to play."

Reimu was crying in the hall outside of where Seija was being operated on. Yukari sat down with her, trying to comfort her. Yukari wanted to be blunt with her and tell her that life comes and goes, but for once, filtered her words to Reimu.

"Reimu, she is going to be fine." she said.

"But she's dead...I should be dead." replied Reimu.

"But Reimu, Gensokyo's finest doctors are working on her right now as we speak!"

"I...I...I..." Reimu burst into a fit of sobbing.

"I'm gonna lose it anyway."

"The losing card of some delay."

"So this is all I have to say."

"That suicide is painless."

Sir Topham Hatt's foot had been fixed by Reisen and Eirin, whilst Henry Blake had prepared in pre-op, or what passed for pre-op.

"Strange lass, she was." said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Which one?" asked Sir Robert Norramby.

"The one with the rabbit ears."

"She probably gets a good signal using those." laughed Sir Robert Norramby.

Reisen saw the two of them laughing, she had a hunch that it might have been at her expense. She coughed and the two stopped.

"It brings on many changes."

"I can take or leave it if I Please."

"The sword of time will pierce our skin."

"It doesn't hurt when it begins."

Seija's surgery was almost complete, all the bullets were fished out and Henry and Eirin were beginning to stitch her skin back.

"But as it works its way on in."

"The pain grows stronger, watch it burn."

"Hey!" shouted Henry Blake, "Will someone turn the goddamn radio off!"

Reisen heard him and pressed the button that shut off the satellite radio.

"And we're done." said Eirin.

"Now we'll wait. Reisen! Keep an eye on her." replied Henry Blake.

It would take a while for Seija to wake up from the anesthetics. They would now have to play the waiting game, a game Henry Blake was familiar with.


	20. Reverse Ideology

Marklin was waiting in the yard at Vicarstown. It had been a long while since his driver and firemen had left him behind. He saw some figures walking towards him, but it wasn't his crew. It was Sir Topham Hatt and a small girl.

"MARKLIN!" shouted the Fat Controller.

Marklin gulped, "Sir?"

"You have caused just more than confusion and delay, but you have cost some lives that luckily were very few."

Marklin hoped his crew were still alive, then Sir Topham Hatt mentioned his crew.

"Your so called 'crew' had been killed by some friendly er...Japanese folk. As punishment for your crimes, I will send you to the mainland...to be scraped."

Marklin suddered, "Oh please sir, don't! I'll change! I'll be a good engine!"

Remilia Scarlet interupted, "How about I buy this engine off of you, Stephen?"

"What do you mean? What are you going to do with this engine?" asked Sir Topham Hatt.

"Oh, you'll see." replied Remilia.

Remilia turned her attention to Marklin, "I'm your new controller now..."

"Oh thank _gott_!"

"Not so fast Marklin. I'm not going to let you get off that easy, nor I'm putting you on rails ever again."

"What I'm I? A pumping engine? A generator?"

"You will be none of those things, you will become a plaything for my sister Flandre."

"A toy for a little girl? Hah!" laughed Marklin.

"No, she will play with you and your insides, she will wear your boiler tubes, she will use your coupling rods and firebars to make music, she will use your wheels as what you westerners call 'Frisbees'. Your cab and frames will be turned into a playground, your smokebox will be used for spell card practice. You will never look or be the same ever again."

Now Marklin preferred the cutter's torch compared to what Remilia was proposing what she was going to do to him. Yukari came out and created a gap after what Remilia told her about Marklin, he was steamed up one last time and headed into the gap. No one will hear from or about Marklin ever again.

Reimu waited anxiously for when Seija was going to wake up.

"Reimu." said Eirin.

"Yeah."

"Seija is waiting for you."

Reimu walked eagerly to where Seija was lying down. Seija had woken up, but she felt weak.

"Seija? Are you alright?"

"Yes Reimu. I'm alright, more than alright." said Seija, being contrary to her position.

"Seija, don't act like that. Your not strong enough to be well yet, we will have to move you to Eientei if your going to feel any better."

"Why not any of the hospitals here on Sodor?" asked Seija.

"Because no Sudrian could make any of the medicines I make."

Sir Robert Norramby walked into the room, "Ah, Seija! Your feeling better, you look better."

"Thanks." replied Seija.

"You know what this calls for!" said the Duke of Sodor, enthusiastically.

"What?"

"A celebration as you two are heroes!"

"Why?" asked Seija.

"Because you and that woman over there saved us from a serious situation. Besides? What were those things you were using?"

"Spell cards." replied Seija.

"Those spell card things, how I can I get one of these?"

"When we get back to Gensokyo, I'll make you get some." the voice belonged to Yukari's.

"Yukari?" said Reimu.

"Well, Reimu here would have to train you to use them, but I think you be a fine user of spell cards." said Yukari.

"So when shall we have our celebration?" asked Sir Robert Norramby.


	21. The Sodor the Gods Loved

"Too bad that merger fell apart." said Thomas one night in Tidmouth sheds.

"Without one of the bureaucrats and the other in such grief, nothing could be done." replied Ichihiro.

"I heard that Gordon is doing well at the works, he really needed that overhaul. It also helps that his boiler ticket needed renewing." said James.

"That celebration I heard about was pretty big, I even heard they were going to build something, I forget what." said Percy.

"I think they're building a shrine, since one of them practices a certain religion." replied Edward.

"What religion?" asked Henry.

"It's Shinto." answered Ichihiro.

"What's a shin-toe?" Henry asked again.

"It's a long story, but I think it began like this..."

"Reimu says its nice of you to enshrine the Hakurei god here but she says she can't support two shrines at both ends of the world." translated Seija.

"Oh, sorry if I went overboard." apologized the Duke of Sodor.

Reimu told Seija to tell him that its okay, even if the bronze statue of her was a bit much.

"Well...um...I don't know what to say about that." said Sir Robert Norramby.

"I think you have more money than sense." said Yukari.

"Well it doesn't matter now, the shrine is under construction."

Seija looked around, she then turned herself to Reimu and asked her a question.

"Could I be the miko of the Sodor shrine?" asked Seija.

"That will mean you'd have to not be an asshole to others." said Reimu, "Albeit providing faith somewhere outside of Gensokyo would be interesting."

With those words, Reimu reluctantly agreed to train Seija as Sodor's first miko.

"Thanks Reimu." said Seija.

"Just don't raid my shrine or any other place of worship again." replied Reimu.

"Too bad that merger didn't go through." said Ran.

"But I think it was for the best." replied Nitori.

"I think the only thing that would be bad would be that Gensokyo would be flooded with cheap British goods." responded Youmu.

"Say, where's Yuyuko?" asked Ran.

"I had to lock her in Kuraraberu's guard compartment, I gave her enough food to distract herself from being with Sir Topham Hatt." answered Youmu.

Sir Topham Hatt walked into the room, "So I heard you'll be leaving soon."

"Yes, we'll be leaving in a few days." said Nitori.

"I hope you enjoyed my railway and the island that we reside on."

"It was a pleasure sir." said Yukari.

Sir Topham Hatt walked over to where Reimu was sitting, "Thank you again for saving us. I don't know what I could ever do to repay you."

Reimu spoke something in Japanese to Seija, who then translated for her to the Fat Controller.

"Reimu asked if she could have some of the finest alcohol that Sodor has."

"That's a deal!" said Sir Topham Hatt.


	22. Heartleft Fancy

The engines of the North Western Railway were sad to see Ichihiro leave.

"Goodbye everybody!" said Ichihiro.

"Goodbye Ichihiro!" said the other engines as they came to Knapford station to see Ichihiro off.

The engines blew their whistles, BoCo, Bear, Pip and Emma, all honked their horns. The cacophony of locomotive noises slowly faded away as Ichihiro left for Tidmouth harbor, where he'll enter one of Yukari's gaps, to go back to Gensokyo.

The Yakumos, Yukari, Ran, and Chen, gave one last look at the Sudrian countryside. Nitori was planning what she was her next project was going to be. Burke-Chan stared longingly at the coach wall, she missed Blair-Chan very much. Yuyuko was crying over a picture of Sir Stephen Topham Hatt, Youmu was trying her hardest to make Yuyuko feel better, by cajoling her with a pack of Pocky sticks. Reimu was passing around a bottle of ale that had been brewed on the island, of course her hoard of British beverages now made up half of Kuraraberu, overfilling her luggage hold. Remilia was relaxing with a bottle of blood that Sakuya had managed to get some from a local blood bank.

While the merger didn't go through nor really happened, the Scarlet Controller managed to get a shipment of Sodor's famous ballast, and an order for an express engine to build for the North Western so in case Gordon ever needed an overhaul again, he could have someone to cover for him. The express engine in question is one of GWR origin, Sir Topham Hatt even picked out the name for the engine, "Sodor Castle".

Ichihiro went inside the gap and saw the same purple sky he saw before, the eyes in the sky stared down at him, but he didn't care, he had an enjoyable time on the island of Sodor. He met new friends, witnessed new enemies, and even had new brakes to show for it.

Of course Sodor will never be the same because of the visitors from Gensokyo, with a new Hakurei Shrine being built in Cronk, with Seija as its resident miko. As well as the introduction of spell cards, and the new urban legends of mysterious magical women and that could fly, that is, if you visit Elsbridge or Maron.

But what had become of Marklin, the German engine of this story?

Marklin knew he was in the basement of some large building, he tried to make himself feel better by telling himself that no little girl would so evil and destructive as to rip apart his boiler and play with his tubes. He saw a little blonde girl wearing red with a white mob cap.

"Oh _hallo_ little girl." said Marklin, feeling slightly nervous.

"So your my new playmate?" asked the little girl.

"Vho are you?"

"I'm Flandre." said the little girl.

Marklin suddenly took note of the girl's wings, two black sticks with colored crystals hanging off of them. Flandre grabbed a spell card and she made three other duplicates of herself.

"Let's play." Flandre and her clones said.

They all jumped into the air, and they began to _play_ with him.

Hong Meiling, the gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion was awoken by a loud blood curdling scream, followed by high pitched cursing in what was a different language. The screaming was accompanied by distant clanging of metal and the sound of steel being sliced. As the minutes rolled slowly onward, the screaming slowly became more and more quiet, an hour passed before the screaming finally subsided, Hong Meiling ran inside to see what the matter was.

Hong Meiling walked down into the basement and saw Flandre Scarlet, now feeling disappointed. Hong Meiling looked at Flandre, then turned her attention to what looked like the remains of a steam locomotive. The face had disappeared from the front of the smokebox. The boiler was crushed into itself. The cab was in pieces, the wheels were pounded into rectangles, the coupling rods were bent into what looked like knots on a string. The engine's side tanks were turned into jagged sheets of metal. Flandre walked over to Meiling.

"My new toy broke." she said.

"I can see...that."

"My toy talks funny, even screams funny too."

Hong Meiling could do nothing but to quietly nod.

"I hope my sister likes her new toy." said Remilia, now back in Gensokyo.

It was night in Gensokyo, the group of youkai and the lone miko, had to get used to Gensokyo's time zone. It was what humans in the outside world called "Jet lag."

Everybody went their separate ways, Seija soon came back to Gensokyo to begin her training as a miko before heading back to Sodor to tend to her new shrine. Gensokyo and Sodor would never be the same again, as everybody would remember the events that happened for a very, very, very long time.


End file.
